Conventional high speed data transfer systems use a serial transmission medium to transfer data. A receiving device receives the data, and converts it to digital data that may be used at the receiving side of the link. Conventional receiving circuits compensate for losses in the transmission medium by providing some sort of equalization. The equalization is often based on less than ideal circumstances, and may or may not be optimized for the transmission medium.
It would be desirable to implement an adaptive process for continuous time linear equalizers.